


As You Wish...

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Drink enough and the truth tends to come out. Not always a bad thing.





	As You Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> A little intended vampire porn that just turned into vampire schmoop for [](http://nihilistbear.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nihilistbear.livejournal.com/)**nihilistbear**. Takes place right after Spike gets his body back and gets drunk.

Angel was standing by the window, once again watching the humans crawl around far below like ants on speed, when something in the air told him he wasn't alone. He would have liked to say it was his vampire senses that alerted him but the truth was he'd been so absorbed in his thoughts that he probably wouldn't have noticed a thing if it hadn't been for the rather potent smell of Jack Daniels floating his way.

"What do you want, Spike?"

He didn't need to turn around to know the expression on Spike's face. Angry, hurt, probably a bit nauseous. And very, very drunk.

"Want? Who cares what I want? Never get anything I want, do I?"

Seemed his assessment wasn't quite accurate. Angry? Yes. Hurt? Probably. Drunk? Definitely. But he hadn't felt that sadness before. Slowly he turned around only to find Spike standing so close to him he felt the urge to back away but was pinned by the glass window.

"Spike..."

"Wanted to be the next Shakespeare, I did. But I was crap." Spike waved his hand dismissively. Then his face darkened. "Wanted Dru to love me forever. She dumped me for a freak with antlers."

"Spike..."

"I wished for the light but all it did was burn. Burn me to ashes." He shuddered.

Angel almost reached out for him but caught himself at the last minute. This was Spike, he should just tell him to get lost and...

"Then I wanted to stay but instead I was ripped out only to end up here. With you."

"Not like I asked..." Angel frowned. "Stay where?"

"What? Nothing." Spike closed his eyes and started swaying. "Stay there. I don't know. It was nice, that's all. I was happy. I think."

"You trying to tell me _you_ went to Heaven?" Angel laughed, but it was hollow and he suddenly had a very strong desire to strangle the blond drunk in front of him. Or just hold him tight, he wasn't sure.

Spike looked up, confused by the alcohol and scrambled memories. "Heaven? No, that wasn't me. I think... I think I was just dead but not in here." He tapped his head. "In here I was just... me."

"Sounds boring." Angel knew he was being a prat but dammit! He dies and goes to hell for a couple of hundred years. Spike dies and he's happy! Happy, for god's sake! What the fuck is fair about that?

Spike didn't seem to mind though. Maybe he was just so used to Angel's jibes he didn't even notice them anymore. "Maybe. I can't really remember. Anyway..." He pulled a flask from the pocket of his coat and unscrewed it. He drunk down the rest, then looked up at Angel as he suddenly realised. "Sorry, did you want some? I didn't think..."

"When do you ever?" But Angel waved it away. "Your breath is quite enough to make me drunk anyway."

"All right then. Anyway... what was I saying?" He frowned and then looked up, pissed off again. "Want, yeah. So I'm here, right? All ghosty and shit and feeling damn miserable and who fucking cares cos I'm just Spike, right, and no one ever cares about Spike anyway."

The familiar guilt stung Angel's belly. "Now you know that's not true..."

Spike snorted. "Oh right. You all love me and are my bestest friends evah!" He closed his eyes, possibly fighting nausea but when he opened them again they seemed oddly clear. "So I got back here and all I wanted was you. Used to watch you in your sleep, waiting for you to wake up and smile at me, call me your boy again. But you never did."

Angel stared at him in shock. He really...?

"Then I have my body back but that's all. So now..." Spike looked away, then took a deep breath. "Now I want to go away and start all over again. Find myself a job maybe, don't laugh, and a girl or whatever. Not going after Buffy so you don't have to worry about that, just need to get away." He didn't need to add 'From you'. His shoulders slumped and he looked lost.

"That is what you want?"

Spike looked up to find Angel gazing at him with dark eyes. "Yes."

"That is what you want most of all?" Angel reached out and ran his thumb over Spike's cheekbone.

"Ye... yes. Please." There were tears in Spike's eyes but he didn't look away as Angel placed the other hand on his hip and drew him closer.

"If you could have whatever you wanted in all the world, that is what you would choose?"

"Ye... damn you, Angel."

He sobbed as Angel caught his lips in a fevered kiss. They stood there, locked together, and when Angel finally pulled away he looked down at Spike, smiling sadly. "Not getting that wish fulfilled either, Spike."

"Angel, I can't..."

"Sshh, let me finish. I will not let you go but if you still want me... then as you wish."

The kiss was even more heated this time and before Spike knew what was happening he was lying on the leather couch, pants undone and Angel licking his neck. As he was breached for the first time in over a hundred years, fingers digging into Angel's soft flesh, his mind finally felt clear and focused and he realised that wishes sometimes do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, schmoopy as I said. Don't know what the hell happened there, I had the whole story planned out and it just wouldn't do as I said. So no real porn. *sighs* Hope you like it anyway and happy birthday
> 
> Ps. This was written directly into LJ so excuse me if it seems hasty and is full of grammar errors. I might fix it later but now I have to take a shower and go out.


End file.
